Eine Klasse als Geisel
by Clarisse598
Summary: Ai hat eine weitere Testversion für das Gegenmittel für AP-Toxin 4869 entwickelt, welches zu Shinichis "Schrumpfung" führte. Conan testet es natürlich sofort aus und geht zur Schule, um seine Klassenkameraden und Ran wieder zu sehen. Doch ausgerechnet heute wird seine Klasse als Geisel genommen. Shinichi muss schnell eine Lösung finden, denn die Wirkung des Gegengifts lässt nach...
1. Kapitel 1

**Eine Klasse als Geisel **

So hier ist meine erste FF zu Detektiv Conan! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich riesig über Reviews

Es war ein schöner sonniger Morgen in der Detektei Mori. Die Vögel zwitscherten vor sich hin und die Sonne kämpfte sich langsam durch die Wolken durch. Jedoch war nicht jeder an diesem schönen Morgen gut gelaunt. Es war nämlich Montag, was bedeutete, dass alle Kinder und Jugendliche gezwungen waren, in die Schule zu gehen.

„Conan, mach dich fertig! Du musst in einer halben Stunde zur Schule." rief Ran aus der Küche. Sie war mit Frühstück machen beschäftigt, während Kogoro Zeitung las.

„Jaja, bin gleich fertig." gab Conan mürrisch zurück. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, außerdem hatte er leichte Kopfschmerzen, von der schlechten Laune ganz zu schweigen.

Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wie lange er noch mit der schwarzen Organisation verstecken spielen wollte. Es nervte ihn wirklich! Er war verdammt nochmal ein Oberschüler, er hatte sich bereits als Shinichi Kudo einen Namen gemacht, doch nun- war er ein kleines Grundschüler, welcher von niemandem ernst genommen wurde. Er musste sich auf Stühle stellen, um an erhöhte Sachen ranzukommen. Ja sogar Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko nervten manchmal.

Schnell zog er sich an und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Frühstückstisch schon für ihn gedeckt war. Eigentlich hatte er keine große Lust zum Essen, aber Conan wusste, dass Ran ihm eh keine Wahl lassen würde, als aß er ganz brav auf- wie es sich für ein kleines Kind gehörte.

Plötzlich überkam ihn ein Hustenanfall. Er prustete und keuchte, aber es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte.

„Geht es dir gut Conan? Das hört sich aber nicht gut an." sagte Ran leicht besorgt.

„Nein schon gut, es ist nichts, wirklich. Ich habe mich wahrscheinlich nur verschluckt, antwortete Conan ihr. Das fehlte ja noch, wenn er jetzt krank werde würde!

Just als Ran ihm widersprechen wollte, klingelte Conans Handy. Das gab ihm die ersehnte Ausrede, aufzustehen und sich in sein Zimmer, welches er sich mit Kogoro teilen musste, zu begeben. Ai war am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hey Kudo. Ich weiß der Moment ist vielleicht ein bisschen unpassend, aber ich habe einen weiteren Prototyp für das Gegengift entwickelt und bräuchte jemanden, der es testet. Willst du nicht nach der Schule zu Professor Agasas Haus kommen, damit wir es probieren können?" fragte Ai ihn nüchtern, ihre Aufregung hielt sich wie immer in Grenzen.

Somit besserte sich Conans Laune augenblicklich. Vielleicht könnte der Morgen ja doch noch gut werden.

„Warum bis nach der Schule warten, Haibara? Ich will es unbedingt testen!" antwortete Conan ganz aufgeregt. Was seine Klassenkameraden für Gesichter machen würden, wenn er heute zur Schule käme! Wie würde Ran reagieren? Er kam nicht umhin und fing augenblicklich an zu lächeln, als er an all seine Freunde dachte.

„Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher? Na gut. Komm dann gleich, wenn Ran aus dem Haus ist, zu Professor Agasa." Man konnte förmlich durch den Hörer sehen, wie sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Nun war sein Tag tatsächlich noch gerettet! Schnell ging er aus seinem Zimmer raus zu Ran.

„Ran, ich glaube ich fühle mich doch nicht so gut. Ich denke, ich sollte zu Hause bleiben und mich ein bisschen auskurieren. Dann geht es mir morgen bestimmt besser." flüsterte Conan mit einem gekünsteltem Husten. Schauspieltalent hatte er, das musste er seiner Mutter Yukiko lassen.

Nach einem kurzen skeptischen Blick von Ran stimmte sie zu und geleitete ihn wieder zu Bett.

„Versprich mir, dass du nichts Dummes machst während ich weg bin. Paps hat heute ein wichtiges Treffen und wird deswegen den ganzen Tag weg sein. Wenn es zu schlimm werden sollte, dann ruf mich bitte an." instruierte sie ihn mit einem strengen, aber gleichzeitig besorgten Gesicht.

„Alles ok, Ran. Ich werde einfach schlafen, du brauchst dir absolut keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich brauch nur ein bisschen Ruhe, das ist alles." lächelte Conan. Es war einfach zu perfekt! Der Alte würde gar nicht da sein und seine Abwesenheit bemerken. Als Ran die kleine Wohnung verlassen hatte, zog er sich gleich wieder an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Agasa.

Auf halbem Weg packte ihn noch ein Hustenanfall. Vielleicht war er ja doch nicht so ganz gesund, aber das würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, das Gegengift zu nehmen. Er brauchte es einfach. Bevor er zu Professor Agasas Haus ging, holte er sich noch schnell Wechselsachen aus seiner Villa. Er will ja nicht in viel zu engen Grundschulsachen zur Schule gehen!

Ai öffnete schon nach dem ersten Klingeln. „Da bist du ja endlich." sprach sie ihn an. Ein "Guten Morgen" oder "Komm doch rein!" blieb auf der Strecke, wie immer. Kurz und trocken, das war ihre Art.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit meiner Anwesenheit nicht eher beehren konnte, aber ich musste ja warten, bis Ran endgültig weg ist. Eigentlich liege ich krank im Bett." Gab Conan mit spöttischem Unterton zurück. Er machte noch schnell einen künstlichen Hofknicks als Zeichen der Entschuldigung und begab sich hinein. Ai drehte nur mit den Augen und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Das Gegengift lag schon auf dem Tisch. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, hätte er sich die Pille schnell geschnappt, wäre ins Bad gelaufen und hätte sich dann als Shinichi Kudo auf den Weg gemacht. Aber Conan wusste natürlich, dass die so geliebte Moralpredigt von Ai noch kommen würde, also setzte er sich nur auf das Sofa.

„Ich weiß, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, Kudo, deswegen mache ich es kurz." sagte Ai ernst, während sie ihn pausenlos anstarrte.

„Diese Pille, die dich wieder wachsen lässt, ist nur ein Prototyp, also weiß ich nicht, in wieweit sich die Nebenwirkungen verhalten. Laut meinen Berechnungen hält die Wirkung für zehn Stunden an, also reicht es für den Tag. Aber mein Lieber, ich muss dich doch wohl hoffentlich nicht daran erinnern, dass deine Identität nicht auffliegen darf und dass du vorsichtig sein sollst, hast du kapiert?" fragte sie mit einem verdammt bedrohlichem Unterton. Es war eigentlich mehr eine rethorische Frage.

„Klar wie Kloßbrühe." lachte Conan, schnappte sich die Pille und seine Sachen und begab sich ins Bad ehe Ai noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Im Bad angekommen schluckte er das Gegengift ganz schnell und ohne Wasser einfach runter, er hatte keine Zeit zu vergeuden. Augenblicklich setzte die Wirkung ein. Er fing an zu schwitzen und sein Herz fing an zu rasen, als müsste es seinen letzten Kampf antreten. Als in ihm zog sich zusammen, mörderische Hitze überströmte ihn. Er konnte es nicht mehr halten! Er schrie aus Leibeskräften voller Schmerz. Doch so schnell wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf. Er war wieder groß! Nun endlich wieder als Shinichi unterwegs zog er sich schnell um und verließ das Bad. Er fühlte sich noch leicht zitterig, aber das war ihm egal.

Er verabschiedete sich noch von Ai und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass heute ein ganz besonderer Tag werden würde…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Kapitel 2

Shinichi genoss die Sonne, die auf seinen Kopf strahlte. Er war endlich wieder er selbst und konnte wenigstens einen Tag ernst genommen werden, mit seinen Freunden und Ran reden… Er war so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er das Gelände der Schule betrat.

Eine augenblickliche Wärme umschloss sein Herz. Er war endlich zu Hause. Ein normaler Oberschüler hätte wahrscheinlich gelacht und die Augen beim Hören dieses Satzes verdreht. Aber Shinichi war nicht normal. Er war ein gefeierter Oberschülerdetektiv und dadurch ständig auf Verbrecherjagd. Seine Eltern, Yukiko Kudo, eine ehemalige berühmte Schauspielerin und sein Vater Yusaku Kudo, ein berühmter Krimischriftsteller, waren auch nicht ganz normale Eltern eines Durchschnittsteenagers.

Seinen Weg zum Klassenzimmer fand er schnell. Er wurde leicht hibbelig und nervös. Was, wenn er sich vertan hätte? Aber warum sollte seine Klasse den Raum gewechselt haben? Er machte sich wahrscheinlich unnötig Sorgen. Er öffnete die Tür und ging herein. Noch ahnte er nichts von den Geschehnissen, die noch passieren sollten…

„Hallo Leute!" begrüßte er strahlend seine Klasse. Ein riesiges Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. Wie erwartet sprang die halbe Klasse vor Verwunderung auf. Seine Kumpels begrüßten ihn voller Freude.

„Hey Kudo, wo haste dich denn rumgetrieben?" fragte der eine besorgt.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Alter!" rief ein anderer voller Begeisterung.

Der Tumult wäre bestimmt weiter gegangen, wenn nicht ihr Mathematiklehrer, Herr Fukinawa, das Klassenzimmer betreten hätte. Er sorgte augenblicklich für Ruhe in der Klasse. Ran, die dem ganzen Tumult als Beobachterin gefolgt hatte, saß nun geschockt auf ihrer Bank. Shinichi war nun endlich da. Im Klassenzimmer. Hinter ihr, wo sein Platz war. Neben ihrer Freude, dass er endlich wieder da war, fühlte sie sich ein bisschen enttäuscht. Warum hatte er sie so lange warten lassen? In letzter Zeit hatte er noch nicht mal angerufen. Irgendwie muss er aber mal wieder bemerkt haben, dass es ihr nicht gut geht, denn er sprach sie ganz leise an.

„Hey Ran, ich muss dir nach dem Unterricht im Vertrauen etwas sagen." Sprach er geheimnisvoll.

Das sorgte dafür, dass sie rot anlief. Sie wollte ihm gerade antworten, doch ihr Lehrer funkte dazwischen. Keiner aus der Klasse konnte ihn leiden, weil er einfach nur streng war und Jugendliche nicht leiden konnte, eigentlich ignorierte er sie meistens. Viele fragten sich daher, warum er dann Lehrer geworden war.

„Fräulein Mori, hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, meinem Unterricht zu folgen? Es sei denn Sie haben etwas zu berichten, was die ganze Klasse jetzt erfahren sollte." meinte er streng.

„Nein Herr Fukinawa. Verzeihung." Gab sie nun kleinlaut bei.

Shinichi gefiel es überhaupt nicht, wie er mit ihr sprach, doch er ließ es sein. Er wunderte sich zudem, dass der Lehrer seine Anwesenheit gar nicht mitbekam. Er schien sich wohl wirklich nicht für seine Schüler zu interessieren.

Gut eine halbe Stunde später fing Shinichi an, sich zu langweilen. Sein Husten, der bis jetzt alle zehn Minuten kurz einsetzte, wurde auch nicht besser. Die Aufgaben konnte er eh schon und der Lehrer hatte der Klasse, nachdem er seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, Aufgaben bis zum Rest der Stunde gegeben, die dann auf Note abgegeben werden sollten. Zu machen brauchte er es eh nicht, weil er wusste, dass er bereits morgen wieder in der Klasse von Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko und Ai sitzen würde. Das frustrierte ihn dermaßen, dass er laut anfing zu stöhnen. Keiner nahm davon jedoch Notiz, alle waren mit den schweren Aufgaben beschäftigt. Als Shinichi mal wieder auf die Uhr starrte, waren nur fünf weitere Minuten vergangen. Wann hörte sein Elend endlich auf?!

Seine Antwort erschien mit dem lauten Poltern auf dem Flur. Kurz darauf erschien ein schwarz gekleideter Mann im Klassenzimmer. Die ganze Klasse schreckte nach dem Knallen der Tür hoch.

Zuerst setzte Shinichis Herz aus, weil er dachte, dies könnte ein Mann der Schwarzen Organisation sein, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Diese Männer waren verdammt schlau und nicht so töricht, in ein Klassenzimmer zu laufen, ihn zu erschießen und viele Zeugen zurück zu lassen.

Der Mann hatte eine Pistole und ein Messer (wahrscheinlich als Überraschungseffekt) bei sich. Er stellte sich vor den Lehrer mit einem aggressiven Gesichtsausdruck.

„Schließ augenblicklich die Tür ab! Na los, wird's bald?!" schrie er ihn an. Man erkannte, dass er die ganze Zeit gelaufen sein musste. Er schwitze und seine Atmung war noch ein bisschen schneller als normal. Der Lehrer sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und schloss die Tür ab. Als er dies beendete, stellte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sein Gesicht war voller Angst.

„He du da, das Mädchen mit den langen braunen Haaren! Komm her und sammle die Handys ein! Wehe die vergisst eins, du wirst es bereuen." Die Gemeinte, Ran, sprang sogleich auf und sammelte alle Handys ein. Als sie bei Shinichi ankam, blickte sie ihn voller Sorge an. Er blickte zuversichtlich zurück. Er würde diese Sache schon klären. Sie packte die Handys in den Korb, welcher immer auf dem Lehrertisch stand, (der auch für Anti – Handy- Benutzung im Unterricht gedacht war). Danach setzte sie sich schnell wieder hin.

„Was wollen Sie von uns? Bitte, lassen sie uns gehen. Wir können doch bestimmt was an der Situation ändern und eine friedliche Lösung finden." versuchte Herr Fukinawa verzweifelt.

„Halt die Klappe!" fuhr der schwarze Mann ihn an und richtete die Waffe auf ihn. Er schoss und der Lehrer sank zu Boden.

Die Mädchen fingen an zu schreien und zu weinen. Es drohte, ein Tumult auszubrechen.

„Ihr haltet jetzt alle eure Klappe sonst könnt ihr sein Schicksal mit euch teilen!" schrie der Mann. Um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Schoss er einmal in die Decke. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein. Einige Jungs starrten ihn böse an, andere zitterten und starrten Löcher in den Boden. Einige Mädchen weinten und gaben sich gegenseitig Halt. Der Mann sprach aber unbekümmert weiter.

„Soso, da habe ich mir ja was eingebrockt. Aber keine Angst, ich habe noch Großartiges mit euch vor…" Ein Lächeln bildete sich und Zuversicht strömte aus all seinen Poren, er war sich absolut siegessicher. Das könnte heute ja noch was werden…

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Kapitel 3

„Ich will, dass ihr alle Gardinen schließt!" fuhr der schwarze Mann fort. Die Schüler taten wie ihnen geheißen. Jeder hatte Angst. Shinichi ging die ganze Situation ganz schön auf die Nerven. Da war er mal einen Tag in der Schule, um einmal unbekümmert Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen, doch was passiert mal wieder? Eine Geiselnahme in der Schule. Ganz große Klasse. Er entschied, dass er was an der Situation ändern musste, also sprach er den schwarzen Mann an.

„He Sie da. Wie kommt es, dass Sie hier in der Schule gelandet sind?" fing er mutig an. Seine Mitschüler starrten ihn entsetzt an. Es war, als hätte er eine Bombe hochgehen lassen. Wenn eine Stecknadel auf den Boden gefallen wäre, hätte man sogar die gehört.

„Soso, du bist mir ja ein ganz mutiger Bursche. Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst, ich habe die Bank im Beikacenter ausgeraubt. Es lief alles glatt, doch ausgerechnet als mein Komplize und ich die Bank verließen, erscheinen die Scheiß Bullen und ich musste umdisponieren. Ich erschoss den nutzlosen Kerl und bin losgelaufen. Dummerweise wurde ich in Richtung der Schule gedrängt und hier bin ich nun. So gesehen ist es aber auch gut, dann habe ich gleich 20 Geiseln auf einem Haufen versammelt." lachte der Mann hämisch.

„ Aha. Grips haben Sie wohl nicht genug, um einen ordentlichen Raub durchzuführen. Leute wie Sie kann ich einfach nur auslachen. Die Polizei wird Sie bekommen, das versichere ich Ihnen!" gab Shinichi spöttisch und selbstsicher zurück.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?! Jetzt reicht es mir endgültig mit dir!" schrie der Mann und lief zu Shinichis Pult. Er riss ihn von seinem Platz und zog ihn nach vorne. Jetzt war er vor den Augen aller, somit wollte der Mann bestimmt seine Macht demonstrieren. Das machte Shinichi ein bisschen nervös, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er wartete auf das kommende Übel. Während er vorne ein paar Sekunden stand, überlegte er, was der Geiselnehmer wohl vorhatte. Ob er sie alle erschießen wollte? Nein das wär Schwachsinn, aber was hatte er mit ihnen nur vor?

Plötzlich kam ein Faustschlag mitten in Shinichis Magengegend. Seine Luft setze kurz aus und er musste keuchen. Dies tat er aber nur leise, um die Mädchen nicht zu verschrecken. Weh tat es aber trotzdem, das würde später bestimmt ein blauer Fleck werden.

„Spielst du jetzt den Tapferen oder was? Hat dir der Schlag nicht genug wehgetan?" grinste der Mann hämisch. Dann holte er noch mal so tief wie möglich aus und traf Shinichi im Gesicht. Da war zu viel, um es runter zu spielen und der Oberschüler stürzte zu Boden. Einige Mädchen kreischten.

„Fresse halten da hinten!" schrie der Mann zornig. Irgendwie wirkte er doch ein bisschen überfordert.

Shinichi war währenddessen wieder aufgestanden, seine Lippe blutete. Schmerzen ließ er sich nicht anmerken.

„Du gehst mir auf den Geist Bursche. Setz dich wieder hin. Noch einen weiteren Kommentar und ich werte härter durchgreifen müssen, kapiert?!" sprach der Mann ihn an. Shinichi ging ohne weitere Worte zu seinem Platz zurück. Fertig war er mit dem Mann aber noch lange nicht.

Ran schaute Shinichi sehr besorgt an. Wie konnte der Mann es wagen, ihn zu hauen? Aber warum musste Shinichi ihn auch provozieren? Wenn er so weiter macht, endet die Situation hier noch fürchterlich für alle. Als sie Shinichis Blick suchte, erkannte sie ein Lächeln seinerseits. Wie kann man nach zwei Faustschlägen und blutiger Lippe lächeln? Es war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie ertrug die Situation nicht mehr, sie wollte nur noch raus und alles hier vergessen!

Mittlerweile waren schon fünf Stunden vergangen. Shinichi hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sein Husten hatte sich immer mehr verschlimmert, seine Lunge schmerzte schon. Die Erkältung hätte er doch nicht unterschätzen sollen! Ran schien sich auch immer mehr Sorgen zu machen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Shinichi traf, schien dieser krank zu sein, das war doch nicht mehr normal!

Der Entführer war auch nicht gerade gut gelaunt. Er war im Klassenzimmer ziemlich kopflos rumgerannt und es schien so, als ob er sich Sorgen machen würde. War ja selbstverständlich! So ein Bankraub und ne Geiselnahme sind ja nichts für schwache Nerven. Wie sollte er aus dieser Situation nur wieder raus kommen?

Mit einem Mal waren Polizeisirenen zu hören und Inspektor Megure sprach durch ein Megafon:

„Hier spricht die Polizei. Ergeben Sie sich und kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen aus dem Gebäude. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, wir haben das Gebäude umstellt."

Endlich die ersehnte Rettung! Doch der Geiselnehmer war nicht gerade erfreut, die Polizei zu hören. Er fing an panisch zu werden und rastete aus. Er schnappte sich Ran, diese fing an zu schreien. Der Mann wollte gerade mit Ran loslaufen, als er von Shinichi aufgehalten wurde.

„Warten Sie! Nehmen Sie mich als Geisel! Ich bin der Polizei mehr bekannt und bin auch nicht so hysterisch wie Mädchen!" fing Shinichi panisch an. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass der Mann ihm das abkaufen würde, aber es war ein Versuch wert. Es ging hier schließlich um seine Ran!

„Ich denke du hast Recht", dachte der Mann laut. Ich werde euch beide als Geisel nehmen, komm mit!"

Shinichi war so überrascht über das Verhalten (oder mehr die Dummheit) des Mannes, dass er sich einfach mitziehen ließ. Doch als sie fast die Tür vom Klassenraum erreicht hatten, hielt Shinichi an. Das musste hier und jetzt beendet werden! Es reichte ihm nun endgültig.

Er sprach den Mann an, um ihn abzulenken.

„Es reicht nun endgültig. Sie sollten sich ergeben und zur Polizei gehen. Sie können eh nicht entkommen!" schrie er und starrte den Mann an. Als er weiterreden wollte, wurde er von seinem Herz angehalten. Es fing an, wie wild zu rasen und Schmerz bildete sich in seiner Brust. Oh Nein, es ging wieder los! Er verwandelte sich zurück! Das geht doch nicht, nicht vor den Augen aller! Er sank auf die Knie und der Schmerz drohte, zu stark zu werden, dass Shinichi fast das Bewusstsein verlor, doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Shinichi?! Sag doch, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Ran hysterisch. Der Mann nutzte die Chance und holte seine Waffe hervor. Ran reagierte blitzschnell. Sie gab ihm einen ordentlichen Fußtritt, somit war seine Waffe ins hintere Klassenzimmer gerutscht. Sie holte noch einmal aus und traf seinen Kopf. Der Mann sank getroffen zu Boden.

„So macht man das." lachte Ran. Doch ihre Stimmung änderte sich schnell. Shinichi fing wieder an zu Husten und keuchen. Er sah aus, als hätte er furchtbare Schmerzen.

„Shinichi sag doch was! Hast du Schmerzen? Lass uns zum Krankenhaus fahren", sagte sie bestimmt und griff nach seinem Arm. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, spürte sie, wie heiß seine waren. Er hatte bestimmt hohes Fieber!

„Ran- das- Messer", brachte Shinichi nur hervor. Natürlich, jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Der Mann hatte doch noch ein Messer dabei! Schnell lief sie zu dem Bewusstlosen und holte es aus der Tasche hervor. Das schmiss sie zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie drehte sich wieder um, um Shinichi nach draußen zu helfen, doch dieser war nicht da!

„Nanu, wo ist er denn hin?" fragte sie laut. Ayana antwortete ihr.

„Er hat irgendwas von übergeben gemurmelt und ist rausgestürmt.", antwortete diese knapp. Sie war noch etwas geschockt von den Geschehnissen.

„Danke Ayana. Gebt ihr bitte der Polizei Bescheid?" fragte Ran.

„Ja klar, geh nur deinen Liebhaber suchen", gab diese lächelnd zurück.

Ran errötete leicht, war aber auch dankbar für die Hilfe. Sie stürmte raus und fing an, Shinichi zu suchen.

Shinichi währenddessen hatte ein Versteck gefunden, wo er sich in Ruhe (mal abgesehen von Schmerzensschreien) zurückverwandeln konnte. Im Wandschrank. Zugegeben ideal war es nicht, aber es war wenigstens still und so konnte ihn keiner sehen. Auf dem Jungsklo wäre er 1. Nicht ungestört gewesen und 2. Sofort von Ran entdeckt worden. Nach einem letzten Schrei war es endlich vorbei, nun war wieder Conan. Die Wirkung des Medikaments hatte nur fünf Stunden lang angehalten! Nur die Hälfte der Zeit, die Ai prognostiziert hatte! Da musste er noch mal mit ihr reden. Nun wieder im Kindeskörper zog er sich schnell um und verließ die Schule durch das Fenster. Manchmal war es einfach zum Kotzen!

Ran hatte die Suche nach Shinichi aufgegeben. Er war wieder einmal weggegangen und hatte sie allein zurück gelassen. Sie ging zum Klassenzimmer zurück und beantwortete die Fragen der Polizei.

Der Täter, Herr Bunta Kojima, wurde festgenommen und abgeführt. Er bekam lebenslänglich ins Gefängnis.

Herr Fukinawa, ihr Lehrer, hatte auf wundersame Weise überlebt und wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

Nun hatte der Schrecken doch noch ein Ende gefunden. Auch wenn Shinichi mal wieder verschwunden war.

**So das war meine erste Fanfic zu Detektiv Conan! Würde mich über reviews freuen! **

**LG Clarisse598**


End file.
